barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
After School Fun!
The Released of September 18, 2001 Plot The School Sing Along Fun for Season 1 to 6 Songs # Barney Theme Song (Taken from Season 6) for Season 4 Audio # The Having Fun Song (Taken from What a World We Share) # Over in the Meadow (Taken from Once a Pond a Time) # If All the Raindrops (Taken from The Queen of Make Believe) # Down by the Station (Taken from Going Places) # Three Little Kittens (Taken from Let's Help Mother Goose) # If You're Happy and You Know It (Taken from A Camping We Will Go) # Looby Loo (Taken from Hola Mexico) # Silly Sounds (Taken from Hoo's in the Forest) # S-M-I-L-E (Taken from The Dentist Makes Me Smile) # It's a Great Day (Taken from Barney's Musical Castle) # Oats Peas Beans and Barley Grow (Taken from Shawn and the Beanstalk) # A Tisket A Tasket (Taken from Twice is Nice) # Number Limbo (Taken from It's Raining, It's Pouring) # The Classroom Song (Taken from First Day of School) # S'Mores (Taken from It's Tradition) # Brushing My Teeth (Taken from Good Clean Fun) # The Sleeping Princess (Taken from Trading Places) # Old Dan Tucker (Taken from Howdy Friends) # Being Together (Taken from It's a Rainy Day) # I Love to Sail (Taken from Grandparents are Grand (1999)) # Move Your Body (Taken from Birthday Ole) # The Baby Bop Hop (Taken from You Can Do It) # I Love You (Taken from Be My Valentine, Love Barney) (Bob Singleton) (2001 Version) Part 1 to 55 * Part 1: Opening Previews and After School Fun Intro * Part 2: The Happy Picture for You Can Count on Me Music * Part 3: WAWWS - Chapter 1 * Part 4: The Having Fun Song (1999 Version) * Part 5: OAPAT - Chapter 1 * Part 6: Over in the Meadow (1997 Version) * Part 7: The Sad Picture for If You're Happy and You Know It Music * Part 8: TQOMB - Chapter 3 * Part 9: If All the Raindrops (1992 Version) * Part 10: GP - Chapter 6 * Part 11: Down by the Station (1992 Version) * Part 12: LHMG - Chapter 5 for Peter Piper * Part 13: Three Little Kittens (1992 Version) * Part 14: ACWWG - Chapter 2 * Part 15: If You're Happy and You Know It (1992 Version) * Part 16: HM - Chapter 9 * Part 17: Looby Loo (1992 Version) * Part 18: HITF - Chapter 6 * Part 19: Silly Sounds (1993 Version) * Part 20: TDMMS - Chapter 8 * Part 21: S-M-I-L-E (1993 Version) * Part 22: Rainbow Picture for Winter's Wonderful Music * Part 23: BMC - Chapter 8 * Part 24: It's a Great Day (2001 Version) * Part 25: Mad Picture for If You're Happy and You Know It Music * Part 26: SATB - Chapter 2 * Part 27: Oats Peas Beans and Barley Grow (1995 Version) * Part 28: TIN - Chapter 4 * Part 29: A Tisket A Tasket (1995 Version) * Part 30: IRIP - Chapter 4 for The Lonely Little Number * Part 31: The Number Limbo (1995 Version) * Part 32: FDOS - Chapter 2 * Part 33: The Classroom Song (1997 Version) * Part 34: IT - Chapter 9 * Part 35: S'Mores (1997 Version) * Part 36: GCF - Chapter 5 * Part 37: Brushing My Teeth (1997 Version) * Part 38: Surprised Picture for The Having Fun Song Music * Part 39: TP - Chapter 4 * Part 40: The Sleeping Princess (1998 Version) * Part 41: HF - Chapter 3 * Part 42: Old Dan Tucker (1998 Version) * Part 43: IARD - Chapter 2 * Part 44: Being Together (1998 Version) * Part 45: GAG - Chapter 7 for I Wish I Can Do * Part 46: I Love to Sail (1999 Version) * Part 47: BO - Chapter 6 * Part 48: Move Your Body (1999 Version) * Part 49: YCDI - Chapter 7 * Part 50: The Baby Bop Hop (2000 Version) * Part 51: Proud Picture for Once Upon a Time Music * Part 52: BMVLB - Chapter 15 * Part 53: I Love You (Late 2000 Version) for Bob Singleton * Part 54: BMVLB - Chapter 16 * Part 55 and Final Part: After School Fun! Credits and Closing Previews Coming Soon on YouTubeCategory:Barney & Friends Second Generation